


Red Spider Lilies

by HyenaTears



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hanzo Shimada, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyenaTears/pseuds/HyenaTears
Summary: Cherry red staining the even snowfall.  Mistakes, regrets, atrocities.  The sins he has committed to become the monster he’d always known he’d been.  Will redemption be within Hanzo Shimada’s grasp, or will it all crumble to dust with the rest of this mortal coil…?
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 14





	Red Spider Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely inspired by the 2demons AU that @dilfosaur created! It is not an exact copy, but I will be drawing inspiration from what they’ve put out! An example would be using skins as inspirations for character types/backgrounds & there will be oni/demons/angels, etc! please enjoy, and if you liked this please leave kudos, or a comment! it would mean the world to me! also BLM and if you don't agree, don't read my stuff! :)

Three memories burned brightly at the forefront of Hanzo Shimada’s mind. They burned so brightly, they scorched the feeling of blood on his hands, or the snow falling on his face.

Laughter, the splashing of two mischievous children who’d gotten into the Estate’s koi pond.

The quiet shuffling of tabi-clad feet against the tatami, the inevitable scolding for sneaking out past hours.

The clashing of metal, the sound of two sets of feet speeding towards one another, the grunts of effort, the splash of sweat from one’s forehead.

Precious memories, and he’d driven his blade into the sternum of the hydra they’d come from. The monster he’d been so determined to slay, to rid his family of the shame he’d wrought. But there was no hydra, no monster beneath his feet now. A dying, pleading sparrow; fading fast. His brother lie broken, at his own hand and there was naught the Shimada could do to change it now.

He watched, then, as Genji’s spark faded from his once-carefree gaze, a flint that was worn, and would no longer strike. He’d taken it. He’d stolen that light, and all he could do was...stare. Even as his brother’s blood soaked through his tabi socks, even as he began to lose feeling in his bare fingers, the snow getting to his exposed skin.

And as suddenly as he’d realized what he’d done, his punishment was swift. No hesitation as the blade that had slew his brother, had now slain him. Driven through his gut, ripped to the side. The pain was more excruciating than he could’ve ever imagined but he deserved it. Deserved every morsel of agony, every rip of skin and organ, metal against bone and sinew.

✤✤✤

He’d expected darkness, or perhaps even the infamous flames, licking at his heels for his transgressions. But...he was greeted with neither.  
Tired eyes took several moments to adjust to the surprisingly well lit copse he’d found himself in. A…dream, perhaps? Had it been a sick nightmare? The red, the cold, the pain.

Though as soon as he’d wondered, he received an answer. Firm, and deep from an unknown voice.

“ **No, Shimada. No dream.** ”

Startled, the archer scrambled up to his feet, nearly tripping into a lily-pad covered pond, the reeds smacking into one another with his clumsy upheaval. Usually, one would feel their heart race from being startled, though no such status affected him. Just a mild sense of confusion, and perhaps embarrassment at his struggle to stand.

The moon was full, radiating a halo and illuminating the clearing though his eyes could still not locate the source of the voice.

“ **Then perhaps stop looking, and listen.** ”

Another question unspoken, that had been answered promptly. It was less jarring the second time around, though of course Hanzo’s hackles remained raised. His lips parted to ask a proper question, but the voice was more swift than his own, carried on the light breeze that rolled through the surrounding area.

“ **You have done something unspeakable, Shimada. What you wrought brings no honor to your name, nor your family. It brings shame. Though I suppose you’ve come to realize that now.** ”

His cheeks burned hot now, fists clenching into tight fists as the winds blew his untied hair in a wild mess about his head and neck.

“ **Atonement via asking forgiveness is simply out of the question. This requires further action and I am rather annoyed to have been disturbed by something such as this though I suppose as the Guardian Spirit of your clan-** ”

Now he found his voice, stepping forward, into the marshy pond, not caring at the moment, his brows shooting up into his hairline.

“Guardian spirit…! Please, I-”

“ **Silence, Shimada!** ”

Where once the copse had had soft noises of crickets and nightlife, there was now silence.

Golden, furious eyes snapped open from behind the treeline, far enough apart for Hanzo to truly perceive the size of this Spirit. He swiftly bit his tongue, frozen in place.

“ **The impudence! You will hear me, and you will remain silent. You must atone, or be damned. I banish you from the Shimada line! You will walk this mortal plane as a beast! A monster! Unable to truly feel welcomed. No human will gaze upon you in peace. This is my verdict.** ”

If he’d still had blood, it would’ve frozen. His lips pulled open again to protest, though before he could complete his plea, something under the pond waters gripped his ankles, ripping down into the muck.

He’d expected to drown, or to choke on the water, though he swiftly realized once he’d pulled his eyes open that he was in...a tub…? He jolted, looking to his arms and legs. Normal. Covered in soap suds but...normal.

However, his head was reeling and he felt as if he were going to be sick. Slowly, he rose from the wood-lined tub, planting his foot firmly on the rug beneath him. Okay now that...that had to have been a sick dream.

There was no way he’d done any of that; how much sake had he had…? No matter. He reached for a fluffed towel, draping it over his waist. This was just another night, and he was fine. No murder, no dragons, no atonement.

He extended his drying palm out, steam rising off of his tattooed flesh, his hand swiping over the mirror.

Shock. Fear. _Disgust!_

Horns, long and jagged were sprung from his forehead, accompanied by two sets of fangs that jutted from his mouth in the style of an oni’s; one spiking upwards, the other jutting down and out. His eyes were cast in white, all across the board, and his skin was an ashen grey with blood red markings across the rest of his features.

He stumbled back away from the skin, looking over his own arms and legs, not within the mirror, his breathing quickened. Normal. Plain. Nothing of note.

His eyes sprung up again to catch that haunting visage in the mirror, and it stared back with just as much awe.

It had not been a dream, nor a figment of his imagination. A monster bore it’s gaze at him, and...it felt right. He was a beast. A monster. A killer and a traitorous dog. He’d followed the orders of his family...but he’d betrayed the one person who had understood him, truly.

Slowly, Hanzo slid down, his back pressed against the wall, hands coming up to push his inky tresses away from his face. Hot tears raced down his face, his eyes unblinking.

_What...had he done…?_


End file.
